


Passing of Time

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [30]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Matt Murdock, Magic, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Medical, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Hey, Pete, I might need an escort home,” Peter immediately reversed his swing at Matt's voice. “Ran into a little more trouble than I thought...”“How bad is it?”“Just, cut up a bit, think my hip has finally gotten to the point of just telling me to go fuck myself.”Peter sighed as he finally tracked down where the com was broadcasting from, “Dad, what are you always telling me? We're only human?”“Yeah, yeah,” Matt grumbled as Peter dropped down to tuck himself under his arm, “Not all of us have your supernatural strength, Peter...”
Series: The Devil's in the details [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 101





	Passing of Time

“Hey, Pete, I might need an escort home,” Peter immediately reversed his swing at Matt's voice. “Ran into a little more trouble than I thought...”

“How bad is it?”

“Just, cut up a bit, think my hip has finally gotten to the point of just telling me to go fuck myself.”

Peter sighed as he finally tracked down where the com was broadcasting from, “Dad, what are you always telling me? We're only human?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt grumbled as Peter dropped down to tuck himself under his arm, “Not all of us have your supernatural strength, Peter...”

“I know, believe me I know. This might sting.”

“Hate web bandages,” Matt grunted and growled at the feel of the chemicals reacting to air as they spread up his side.

“Cut up a bit? Dad, this suit is fucked, not to mention older than I am. Jeez why didn't I noticed how bad this was?”

“Guess it's time for an upgrade, huh?”

“Are you actually... wow, shit, let's get you to medical, you've obviously lost a lot more blood than I thought if you're agreeing with me.”

Matt grunted when Peter picked him up, shifting, “Put me down, I just need an escort not a rescue!”

“Shut it, dad, you're agreeing to let me change your suit... We're going to medical, now...” Matt doesn't think he's ever been happier to have blacked out. He came to grunting and shifting when he landed on something metal and flat, “Easy, dad, we're in medical, Bruce is already here.”

“I was out that long?”

“Yeah, sorry, woulda woke you up but you know how you hate swinging.”

“He's been running on this suit how long?” Matt flinched at Bruce's voice, “Hey, can you get this off him?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

“This is bleeding heavily even with the bandage.”

“Yeah, hold on, dad you're going to probably feel like you're about to get hit by lightning but just stay put.”

Matt grimaced and glared toward Peter when he felt the spell settle onto him and stay, “I hate the feeling of magic.”

“Shut it, dad, right now you're, it's looking rough. And we're going to need to get you out of that suit just to make sure you're not hiding anything worse than a scratch!”

“I already feel better, even if the damn lightning storm makes me feel nauseated.”

“That needs stitches, so does this one. I'll get it,” Bruce's steps was at least something he could focus away from the pain while Peter started protesting. “He's out of the woods, with that spell on him at least. Go take care of whatever else you're here for. From the look of that suit, he'll need a replacement...”

“I'm alright, Peter, just a little unnerved by the magic, that's all.”

Peter kept tensing like he wanted to rant but he finally relaxed and stomped off. “Fine, I don't want to hear any complaints.”

“You'd think something was wrong if I didn't bitch and we both know it.”

Bruce was chuckling as he set up his station, “I take it you don't want numbing?”

“No, I'll be alright.”

“So, what brought this on?” Bruce's hand brushed his side once he'd gotten out of his suit top.

“There's going to be some point that- I think I might actually be at the point of being too old to keep this up.”

“Your hip looks stressed, FRIDAY can I get a scan of that?”

Matt was in no way surprised when she verified it wasn't properly located, “I, felt it slip, I just pivoted and it snapped back to usable so I didn't question it.”

“That face tells me you knew, and weren't going to say anything in front of Peter...”

Matt winced at the first press of the needle, “If my hips go, I'm out, permanently. I can't keep this up if they give on me. And forget replacements, just the sound of them is grating. I can't even stand the thought if feeling one of those...”

“Don't flinch, this needs internal sutures. And I'm not the best choice at that type of detail work.”

“No, nothing internal,” Matt automatically reached out to stop him, “Nothing internal. I'll, end up digging at them, trying to make the wrong feeling stop.”

“Either way, I need to get this bleeding under control-”

Matt winced, “Just, do what you can with it, it'll stop, Peter's spell will help it heal quicker.”

“I'd ask how old you are, but the gray gives it away.”

Matt blinked as he ran his hand through his hair, “Is that what that feeling is?”

“Yeah, Matt, you're working on the salt and pepper look.”

“In my defense, I'm pretty sure that started after finding out about Peter...”

Bruce snorted out a laugh as he finished one of his rows before setting up for the next. “At some point, you're going to have to stop, and it will get to a point that it will no longer be your choice.”

“Can you just, make sure my hip is fixed before we get out of here?”

“Yeah, we'll get to that, after we're sure you're not going to pass out from blood loss.”

-

Peter took one look upward before frowning when Miss Potts was walking through the door, “Oh, no, nope, I am so not dealing with that right now.”

“Peter, we need to discuss this...”

“Look, I'm not 18 yet, I'm still no part of any of that, alright? And I'm sure as shit not dealing with anything to do with any kind of inheritance until after dad is here with me. So, I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I'm going to- You're doing a wonderful job on your own, you don't need me involved. If this is about... quitting or retirement or whatever, you are more than capable to find your own replacement, I don't need to be involved in any of that.”

Miss Potts blinked and smiled, “If that was rude, please feel free to be vicious.”

“Vicious is just telling you to fuck off with the paperwork, I'm not legally able to help with any of it anyway.”

She chuckled, “Tony was right about you... I'm glad he was. But, at some point we do need to sit down and discuss this. You only have a few months left, Peter.”

“Yeah, well, dad isn't here, so yeah. See previous replies. Personally I prefer the first one but the second one works too if you want to go that route.”

“FRIDAY has already said he's in the building, so, do we need to put this off?”

“I'm, busy making sure he doesn't get himself killed, yeah, your paperwork can wait considering legally I can't do shit with it. Look, it's been a weird night already, can we just, actually sit down and schedule something for when I'm not in a slight panic and adrenaline rush?”

“Alright, FRIDAY, bring up my schedule-”

“I have school, I work for dad and Jessica Jones when they have things for me and I also have standing Saturday tutoring and Sunday Mass, good luck with that, Miss Potts.” She blinked as she checked her schedule before Peter tapped something, “Oh, yeah, and after school activities.” He gave a forced smile as FRIDAY reddened out the times Peter was busy, “We'll call you about scheduling, Miss Potts.”

She finally sighed, “Tony most definitely was right about you. I'll keep a standing 4 o'clock open, think you can squeeze me in after school some day next week?”

“Dad might have court, I'd have to ask him. We'll call, promise.”

“We only have a few months to get this put together, Peter. They want a press conference to discuss the future of Stark Industries and the new Tony Stark.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not all that good with the whole press thing? I don't think that's going to happen, not with me there at least. I've already had my face all over the place way too long since the whole... Spider-man thing and the Stark naming me thing. I guess you could say I'm camera shy.”

She snorted, “Camera shy?”

Peter shrugged, “I'm not Stark, Miss Potts, I didn't grow up with this, I didn't, cut my teeth on microphones and tan on pap flashes, this is... A lot, and even with some of the initiation I've had over the last few years, it's... This isn't my world. My world is out there, just, catching the subway home from dad's to Aunt May's, taking the bus to school. Wandering just to wander with dad when he gets bored and restless and just needs to get out of his four wall office world. I'm just a kid, just a normal kid, I don't belong here. I never did.”

She sighed, “Well, we'll have to work on that, I guess. We'll figure something out, but at some point we are all going to sit down and discuss how we're going about this.”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed as he frowned at the design he'd been fumbling with, “Um, Miss Potts? You, knew Black Widow, right?”

“Yes, I knew Natasha, why?”

“She, um, I've got a friend that needs something to protect him in the field, and he- he fights a lot like she did, but, without the guns. I need something flexible but still able to protect him, and I'm really falling short here. Do you have any suggestions?”

She smiled, “I don't think he'd like it very much, most men prefer having an armor look and feel than the whole 'cat suit' look.”

Peter chuckled and shrugged, “Honestly, as long as it's comfortable and flexible enough to not trip him up, I honestly don't think he'd give a flying fuck about what it looked like.”

“Let's see, it might take a minute for me to find the last design... It's, been a long time since I've had to call up Tony's files.”


End file.
